


Smoke & Mirrors

by touchdownpossum



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e19 Out Of The Blue, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world from Helen Druitt's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke & Mirrors

[Smoke & Mirrors](https://vimeo.com/129533827) from [T.D. Possum](https://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
